


Alterations

by GemmaRose



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Self-cest, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Hot Rod knows that he's not the only Hot Rod on Unicron, but this is the first time he'sseenone of his doubles. It's certainly not a night he's going to forget.
Relationships: Hot Rod/Rodimus Prime - Relationship
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947760
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Alterations

Unicron was, well, not what Hot Rod had expected. he knew there would be monsters, but all the stories had assumed they would be attempting to murder or eat him. None of his preparations had even remotely taken into account the possibility that the monsters might want his frame for other reason. Worst of all though, was the effect the planet had on him. He’d never had to self-service so frequently in all his functioning before he landed here, let alone been able to overload more than once from his hand alone.

A sound at the edge of his rough little camp drew his attention, and he sat up straighter as an unmistakable mech walked into the clearing. It was... him, but not. This mech was taller, his spoiler broader, his paint a more vibrant red than Hot Rod’s pink-tinted shade. Most notable, however, were his curves. His chestplate sat loose, connected only at the collar faring and resting atop a pair of breasts which glowed softly with the light of the energon within them. At his hips and thighs, too, the armour didn’t quite cover a plush swell of protoform, the soft grey metal peeking out through gaps in brightly painted plating. He was, without a doubt, the most beautiful mech Hot Rod had ever seen, which was certainly an odd thing to think considering the mech was definitely some version of himself.

“Oh, hello there.” the mech purred, spoiler fluttering invitingly as he strode across the camp, every step a smooth motion which captivated the optic, hips swaying and breasts bouncing ever so slightly, utterly hypnotic. “You’re <>new here, aren’t you, Hot Rod?”

“How-”

“Do I know your designation?” the mech smiled, crouching in front of him, the stiff silicone nozzles on his chest right at Hot Rod’s optic level. “Because you’re me. Just like the one in the deepwoods, and the one by the lake.” he reached out and cupped Hot Rod’s chin, slender fingers warm on his derma as he tilted Hot Rod’s helm up so their optics met. “You can call me Rodimus, by the way.”

“Rodimus.” he mumbled, struggling to tear his optics from Rodimus’s chest.

“Seems like you could use some relief.” Rodimus shifted, going to his knees, spreading his thighs to reveal an outright _sheer_ modesty panel covering a swollen, dripping valve and brightly flashing anterior node, above which a fat spike peeked out of its housing, too large to be fully contained. Hot Rod’s own modesty plating felt tight, and when Rodimus tugged him up off the ground he went willingly, letting himself be seated astride his double’s scorching thigh. His hips rocked involuntarily, and Rodimus leaned back with a contented purr of his engine, field dripping with lust.

“That’s it.” he purred, resting a hand at the small of Hot Rod’s back. “I can feel how hot your panel is. You must be _aching_ for a good frag.”

Hot Rod whimpered, rocking his hips again, firmer this time. His panel snapped open abruptly, and he gasped as his valve rim met the burning heat of Rodimus’s plating, a heat he’d only ever felt in his own fingers before. “Oh, nobody here has taken care of you yet, have they?” Rodimus cooed, his plating shifting back and forth in little microtransformations that dragged it crossways to the building roll of Hot Rod’s hips, drawing a whimper from his vocalizer.

“So new, but already so wet. I’ve hardly even touched you.” the hand at the small of his back blazed hot, singing a path up his spinal strut, and he keened as suddenly both of Rodimus’s hands were on his spoiler, kneading expertly where it hinged at the hub, palming across the flats, tweaking the tips. His thighs trembled, hips moving jerkily as he chased his overload on Rodimus’s thigh.

“Not yet.” Rodimus commanded, and Hot Rod could only let out a pitiful whine as those devilishly skillful hands left his spoiler to catch him by the hips and lift him to his pedes. “It’s been ages since I saw a spike like this.” he released one of Hot Rod’s hips to stroke his thus-far neglected spike, and Hot Rod’s legs nearly gave out under him. “Perfectly proportioned, unlike mine.”

Hot Rod glanced down, and his valve clenched at the sight of Rodimus’s spike, thick enough Hot Rod couldn’t have wrapped his hand around it and painted with shimmering gold flames, biolights studded down the topside and a thick bulge at the base which he was certain would feel _amazing_ stretching his valve rim. “I think yours looks plenty nice.” he gasped, lubricant tracing hot pink lines down his inner thighs. “Any chance I could...”

“Mm, that depends.” Rodimus smiled, the expression disarmingly familiar. Hot Rod had seen it on his own face in the mirror plenty of times. “How many spikes have you taken before? Mine’s a bit big for a beginner.”

“I can take it.” Hot Rod insisted, and Rodimus chuckled.

“I take it that means you haven’t been fragged much here. Good job, keeping your cute little aft out of tesson claws. Keep it up and you’ll get to keep your sleek little frame the way it was forged.” he ran a hand down Hot Rod’s front, fingers scalding when they brushed over sensitive vents.

“I’ve uh, never, actually.” Hot Rod admitted, and Rodimus’s optics went wide as they flicked to meet his. “Been spiked, that is.”

“You’re _sealed_?” Rodimus whispered, staring for a long and awkward moment before slapping on another unsettlingly familiar smile. “Well, that settles it then.” the hand on Hot Rod’s front traced all the way down to his array, his touch like fire on sensitive nodes. Slender, strong fingers pinched at Hot Rod’s node, and only Rodimus’s iron grip on his hip kept him from collapsing when his knees buckled, more lubricant pouring down his thighs. He was so close, so _close_ -

“I’ll blow you.” Rodimus said, pulling Hot Rod to the ground and swinging Hot Rod’s knees over his shoulders before Hot Rod could object. “Let you save that seal for someone who’s worth it.”

“You’re worth it.” he objected. “You’re me, right?”

“After a fashion.” Rodimus smiled, leaning in to flick his glossa against the underside of Hot Rod’s spike tip. “But if you’re stayed sealed this long, I’ll not be the one to break you in.”

Hot Rod opened his mouth to object, but all that came out was a loud moan as Rodimus swallowed his spike into burning heat. He barely had time to cycle his vents before he was overloading, transfluid spilling into Rodimus’s mouth. He jerked upright, the last spurts of transfluid landing on his abdominal plating with the rest, lubricant puddled under his aft. He was alone in the camp, sensor ghosts the only remnant of a searing touch on his spoiler. He fell prone again with a groan, then groaned again more emphatically when a check of his chrono revealed not enough time to get back to recharge before the plants began to brighten for what counted as day on this sunless planet.

His charge hadn’t been this low since he arrived here, and yet he felt... unclean, having dreamt of such an encounter. Rolling onto his side, he curled up and resolved to get as much rest as he could before he had to rise and start gathering fuel to get through the coming deca-cycle.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to any not-logged-in readers, but due to an ex who refuses to leave me alone I have had to disable anon comments. Kudos are still open though, and if you want to scream (or would like me to write a fic for you) come check me out on Pillowfort! No account required to get my discord, and I'm always happy to chat. [[Link](https://www.pillowfort.social/GemmaRose)]


End file.
